Playing Cupid
by xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx
Summary: Prequel /Sequel to "Blind Date". Seth Rollins' new co-worker Roman Reigns is incredibly hot and sweet but he's also the shyest man Seth has ever met! So who better to set him up with than his eccentric best friend, Dean Ambrose? Dean/Roman M/M pre-Ambreigns Ambreigns bottom!Roman top!Dean (Don't like slash? Don't read!)


**Hello all! This is the prequel/sequel to my Ambreigns fic "Blind Date"; for those of you who haven't read it, you could still read this one on its own and it should all make sense but I'd recommend reading "Blind Date" just for the sake of continuity. I've labelled it a "prequel/sequel" because it is Seth's view of before and after the date, so it does go past where "Blind Date" ended.**

**I was planning to write more for my "Blind Date" universe anyway but I'm so happy to see that other people wanted more too! All the reviews I've gotten have asked about an actual sequel and I do have one started but I thought I'd get the this out first. Although this is Seth's side of the whole thing there are interludes of Dean and Roman's points of view occasionally. Also there's a portion of this that you'll be familiar with, for those of you who have read "Blind Date" that is, when Seth and Dean are talking about Roman but only the dialogue is the same since this is Seth's side instead of Dean's.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own these beautiful men; this is just a work of fiction and it in no way reflects their real relationship.**

**AN:**** Words in bold and italics (and words in bold in the flashback) are thoughts.**

* * *

Seth rolled his shoulders as he finished up what had been a very satisfying workout class, his last for the day. He worked at the local Crossfit in Tampa and he absolutely _loved_ his job! Ever since he was young he'd loved exercise and sports; there had been a time when he had considered getting into professional wrestling but after working the indy scene for a few months he had discovered Crossfit and fallen in love with the atmosphere there and decided that he wanted to work there instead of wrestle. He had moved out from Iowa to Tampa in early 2009 and had applied for a job at the local Crossfit immediately. It was not too long after moving that he'd met his best friend Dean Ambrose.

_*Flashback*_

"_**I hate that goddamn alarm clock!"**__ Seth cursed as he attempted to pull a t-shirt over his head while simultaneously trying to lock the door to his apartment._

_It was 7:30 in the morning and Seth wasn't scheduled to work until 8:30 but he liked to stop to get breakfast before work and take his time so he usually got up at 7. That particular morning his alarm clock decided to die on him and he had woken up to see the red digital numbers reading half an hour later than his usual wake-up time. He had flown out bed in a blur of black and blonde hair, collecting his workout bag, wallet and his clothes._

_After finally managing to lock his door and get his shirt on, he jogged down the stairs (he lived on the third floor of a small, six-floor building so it wasn't really a strain on Seth to take the stairs everyday) and out the front door of the building. _

_Usually he went to a coffee shop next to the Crossfit building for breakfast but because he'd woken up late, he was hungry enough to stop at the small coffee shop he came across a few blocks away from his apartment._

"_**Hmm... this place is kinda nice."**_

_The shop was small, not too small though, but they used the space well. The floors were black tile and the walls were painted a deep blue but there was enough light from both the large window spanning the front wall and the overhead lamps that the shop didn't look gloomy because of all the dark colors. The counter and display case were directly in front of the door, against the front wall next to the door were two small two-seater tables and just behind those were three booths in a row that stretched up the side wall to the back. _

_It seemed like the sort of place that had regular customers with only the occasional person who walked in randomly like Seth had. Aside from coffee the shop offered baked goods and simple breakfast and lunch items; after a quick one-over of the menu Seth approached the counter and ordered a coffee and toast and eggs. As he was the only person in the shop his order came out quickly and the barista brought it to the booth he had chosen to sit in with a friendly smile before heading back behind the counter and into the back._

_By 8:00 Seth had finished his breakfast and was on his way out, thanking the guy behind the counter as he went. He took off jogging down the street and had just turned a corner when he bumped into someone coming from the opposite direction. Seth wasn't a small guy, standing at 6'2" and weighing 217 lbs, and neither was the guy he'd bumped into but because Seth had been jogging the momentum sent the other man to the ground while Seth remained standing._

"_Shit!" Seth reached down to try to help the guy up but he just roughly shoved him back, "Man I am so sorry! I'm just running late this morning and-"_

_The guy growled as he stood up, dusting off the sleeves of his leather jacket and adjusting the hoodie underneath it, "Watch where you're going, idiot."_

_Seth was taken aback by the harsh response and immediately defended himself, "Hey, I said I was sorry! I was in a rush and wasn't watching where I was going. You don't have to be a jackass about it."_

_The man's blue eyes narrowed as he glowered at Seth silently; Seth took the silence as an opportunity to look the guy over. Underneath the leather jacket and hoodie the guy looked like he was pretty built and he was also wearing jeans and black boots. He had dark blonde hair that was slightly curly and fell into his icy blue eyes and there was a hint of stubble that covered his jaw. Seth would admit that the guy was pretty hot but he didn't really go for the whole brooding, bad-boy type. Plus Seth wasn't entirely certain that the guy wasn't slightly crazy. Just then Seth saw a familiar lime green logo on the maybe-lunatic's gym bag, "You work for John Cena?"_

_Dark blonde eyebrows pulled together and the scowled softened into more of a confused frown as blue eyes appraised him warily, "You know John?"_

"_Yeah, I work over at Crossfit. He comes in sometimes when he has guys who need some training with equipment he doesn't have."_

"_Oh..."_

"_So what's your name?"_

_The man snorted, "Why the hell do you wanna know that?"_

"_Well I figure I oughta know the name of the guy I bumped into."_

_For a minute the man didn't say anything, he just simply stared back at Seth which made him kind of uncomfortable. Seth was about to apologize again and leave when they guy finally spoke, "...Dean Ambrose."_

"_Huh?"_

"_My name. It's Dean Ambrose."_

"_Oh! Well, my name's Seth Rollins. I'm really sorry for bumping into you Dean."_

"_It's no big deal..."_

_Seth then suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be on his way to work and he frantically pulled out his phone to check the time. __**8:20!**__ And Crossfit was a good 15 minutes away from there!_

"_Holy crap, I'm gonna be late! I'm sorry Dean I've gotta go! Um maybe I'll drop by John's gym, he invited me to drop by the last time he was in, and I'll see you there? Bye!"_

_Dean watched the odd, two-tone haired man run down the street for a minute before he disappeared around a corner._

"_Weirdo."_

_He just shrugged and continued on his way down the street; silently thinking to himself that he __**would**__ like to see Seth again, he seemed like he'd be a cool guy to hang out with so long as he didn't knock him to the ground again._

_Upon reaching his destination he smiled a little bit and entered, taking in the familiar black tiles and blue walls._

_He called out to the man behind the counter as he strolled towards the back booth, "Hey, I'll have my usual!"_

"_Yeah, sure thing Dean!"_

_He settled in and waited for his coffee, not knowing that not ten minutes before that Seth (at the time a total stranger, but in the future the best friend Dean would ever have) had sat in that exact same booth. He also had no clue that that booth would one day become the location of an event that would change his life forever. __**No one did.**_

_*End Flashback*_

Seth had ended up going over to John's gym on his next day off and he'd been pleasantly surprised to see that Dean was one of John's few employees, as a trainer. They had gotten to talking and had found that they both had a lot in common, including a shared background in indy wrestling (although Dean had taken part in more of the hardcore, backyard type wrestling than anything else). And here they were, five years later, and Dean was Seth's best friend in the whole world. Sure he was a little (read: _a lot_) rough around the edges but Seth wouldn't change a single thing about him.

And speaking of his best friend, he had just found the perfect guy to set him up with.

About a week ago Seth had been introduced to the new weight trainer Roman Reigns, even though he'd been working there for two weeks before that but Seth had been in Iowa visiting his family for those two weeks; he had just moved to Tampa from Pensacola and was a former college football player for Georgia Tech. Roman was tall and broad-shouldered with muscle to spare, he had long black hair that he kept up in a ponytail during work (but Seth had seen him with it down a couple of times in the locker room after work), his face looked like it had been carved out of stone with his sharp cheekbones and perfect jaw, he had gorgeous grey eyes and an awesome tribal tattoo that covered his entire right arm.

Not only was he good-looking but he was also very personable, hard-working and was just generally a really great guy. And somehow, despite his imposing physical stature, there was something about Roman that felt very fragile and it made Seth feel a bit protective of him despite Roman being older than him by a year (Seth had been overjoyed upon learning that his and Roman's birthdays were a mere two days apart) and the fact that Seth had only known the guy for all of a week. One of the first things Seth had thought upon meeting Roman had been, _**"He'd be perfect for Dean."**_ He had absolutely no clue _why_ he'd thought that but it something about it felt right. (When Roman had introduced himself to Seth, he'd mentioned the fact that he was gay just to get it out there, in case Seth had a problem with it which he didn't.)Thus he made it his mission to get to know Roman (not only to see if he'd meet Dean but because he seemed like a really great guy and Seth wanted to be friends with him) and, hopefully, get an opportunity to mention Dean to him and see if he was interested.

The whole week Seth didn't get a chance to talk to Roman outside of a few quick exchanges, mostly about something going on in the gym or the one conversation in which Seth had learned his birthday, but on Saturday they'd ended up being the last ones in the building after close, other than the manager, so it gave Seth the perfect opportunity to get to know the other man.

Roman had just finished changing into fresh clothes when Seth walked into the locker room.

"Hey Roman!"

The raven haired man smiled at him, "Hi Seth."

Seth grinned back at him and went about changing his own clothes. He'd just finished pulling a t-shirt over his head when he spoke again, "So you busy tonight?"

Roman's head shot up from where he'd been looking down into his bag and he stuttered nervously, "U- Uh no, I'm not! ...Why?"

Seth chuckled, finding the other's reaction quite cute, "Well it's just that we haven't really had a chance to get to know each other. You seem like a nice guy and I want us to be friends."

Roman seemed relieved by that, "I'd like that too Seth."

"So did you wanna go somewhere? I know this bar on Main Street if you wanna go there?"

Roman scratched the back of his neck and shifted nervously, "Well actually I don't really do the whole bar scene thing. But there's this little coffee shop near my place that I really like going to! It's kinda small but their coffee and food is really good, I think you'd like it. Um- t-that is if you want to go there? W- We can go to that bar i- if you want!"

Seth was slightly surprised at the sudden insecurity of the larger man, a protective feeling came over him and he hurried to soothe Roman, "No that sounds fine! It doesn't matter where we go; I just want to get to know you so that we can be friends."

A light pink blush made its way to Roman's cheeks and a little smile stretched across his face, "Friends... I-I'd really like to be friends with you Seth. I don't really have any... at all really."

Seth was shocked, "What do you mean you don't have any friends?! I mean back in Pensacola or at Georgia Tech you must have at least had a couple?"

"Well I'm really only comfortable around my family. My twin cousins, Jimmy and Jey, and I have been really close since we were kids; our family always has these big barbeques and because the three of us were the youngest in the family we just automatically got together and played around while all the older kids had to help set up tables and stuff. And as we got older we still always hung out, even outside of family events since I lived really close to them. They went to University in Alabama but we'd still get together whenever we were all home in Pensacola on break. But they're family, y'know? I can't really count them as _friends._"

"And at Georgia Tech? I heard you were on the football team."

"The guys were nice and I could always count on them to have my back on the field but I was never really part of their crowd. They were all frat guys who liked to party whereas I preferred to stay in, studying, watching movies and stuff. They were nice enough to me off the field but I wouldn't go as far as to say we were _friends_ either."

Seth frowned; he couldn't understand how nobody outside of Roman's family had gotten close enough to him to become his friend but he decided that _he_ would be the first one to do so.

"Well by the time I'm done with you, we'll be friends for sure!"

Roman giggled, "I'll hold you to that Seth!"

* * *

As he and Roman turned onto a very familiar street, Seth began to suspect where they were heading. And upon entering the coffee shop and seeing familiar black tiled floors and dark blue walls Seth had to try to suppress a triumphant grin, to no avail, _**"Now I know for sure he's perfect for Dean!"**_

Seth had his own history with the coffee shop but more to the point _Dean_ had a history with it. When Seth had first been getting to know Dean he had learned that the coffee shop he had visited the day he'd met him was Dean's favorite place to go; turns out that his apartment was just a block away from there so he visited the coffee shop every day before he went to work. And now that Seth knew that Roman frequented the same coffee shop, he had the perfect opportunity to mention Dean to his new friend.

They both ordered coffee and Roman started walking to the back booth, another action that made Seth do an internal happy dance (that particular booth was Dean's favorite- it was the only one he'd ever sit in).

He smiled at Seth as he slid into the seat, "This is my favorite booth. I hope you don't mind sitting so far back?"

Seth was practically over the moon in his own head, _**"Holy crap! He is seriously perfect for Dean! I have to set them up now for sure. Roman's super sweet and Dean needs somebody like that who can balance out all his... uniqueness. And Roman's a big guy but I feel like he's too nice to really defend himself, he needs someone who'll protect him- which Dean definitely will do."**_

"Seth? Did you wanna move booths, is that why you didn't say anything?"

Seth startled and realized he'd gotten lost in his own little world for a bit too long and now Roman was staring at him with wide, uncertain grey eyes, "No, no, no! Sorry about that Rome, I just got lost in my thoughts for a second. This booth is just great. Actually, this is my best friend's favorite booth!"

Roman cocked his head curiously, "Your best friend comes to this place?"

"Yeah, his name's Dean Ambrose. He lives just a block away from here and he comes here every morning before he goes to work."

"Where does he work?"

"Hard Nock's Gym."

"I've never heard of it. Is it some sort of private gym or something?"

"Yeah, it is. The guy who runs it has a small building on his property and he turned it into a gym. He's got pretty basic equipment, a lot of weights and stuff, but the values are what people really enjoy there."

"Values?"

"His motto is 'Never give up' and he built Hard Nock's with that as the foundation."

"That sounds pretty cool. And what does your friend do there?"

"Well John only has two people working there besides himself. One of them focuses on scheduling people for when they want to come, since it's a small place they can't have too many in at once you know? Dean helps out around the gym with workouts and stuff."

"Why does the name John sound familiar?"

"Well he does come by Crossfit sometimes. Most of the guys he works with are professional wrestlers so some of them need more equipment than he has so he's come some sort of arrangement with our boss so that he can bring in his guys when they need to do some different workouts with our stuff. You'll meet him sooner or later; he's a really nice guy, I'm sure you'll like him."

And so they spent the rest of the night like that, just chatting about random little things and getting to know each other until it was almost midnight. Seth brought up Dean a few more times during the night and it seemed like Roman grew more and more interested in him each time Seth brought him up. They left the shop and went their separate ways, but not before exchanging cell numbers. Seth insisted on taking pictures for each other's contacts; Seth made a funny face for his picture while Roman just smiled shyly at the camera.

Seth practically _bounced_ back to his apartment, gleefully planning how to set up Dean and his new friend. If his suspicions were correct, Roman would end up asking him more about Dean in the coming days which would allow Seth to get them together.

* * *

On the other hand, Roman was walking casually back to his apartment just thinking about his night. He was very happy to have made a friend in Seth but his mind was primarily focussed on Seth's mysterious best friend, Dean Ambrose. Seth hadn't told him much about him outside of his work and where he was from and Roman couldn't help but want to know more about him.

"_**I'll ask Seth more about him on Monday."**_

* * *

Just as Seth predicted, Roman did in fact ask him more about Dean on Monday at work. Seth happily told his new friend about Dean and was very satisfied as he noticed Roman becoming more and more interested in him. This went on for an entire week before Seth finally decided to bring up the idea of setting Roman and Dean up.

He waited until the end of the day on Friday, when he and Roman had ended up being the last ones there again, to breach the subject.

"So Roman I was wondering... what would you think about meeting Dean?"

Roman, who had been rummaging through his bag looking for something, whipped his head up at the words. His eyes were wide and his long black hair, still wet from his shower, fell into them as his cheeks flushed bright red.

"W- What do you mean 'meet him'?"

"Well I was thinking maybe, if you're interested, I could set the two of you up on sort of a blind date?"

Roman's cheeks flushed, "Oh wow! Um... D- Do you think he'd l- like me?"

Seth squeezed the older man's shoulder gently, "Roman, I am _sure_ he will like you."

"O- Okay. I'd really like that, if you think he'd go for it."

Seth cheered, "Yes! Oh don't worry Roman, I promise it'll all be fine."

Roman smiled as his friend hugged him tightly; his stomach was full of butterflies at the thought of meeting Dean. He was a little nervous though, he hadn't gone out with anyone since the beginning of college (and that hadn't ended well), and he couldn't help but be concerned if Dean would like him or not.

* * *

"C'mon Dean! He's a really nice guy and he only just moved here and he doesn't really hang out with anybody. He's really outgoing at work and stuff but I swear he's more socially awkward than you are when you catch him on his day off."

Seth stared across the table at his best friend; Dean looked bored and for some reason slightly nervous. He'd called his best friend over to his place under the pretense of hanging out but he had his own little plan to wheedle his best friend into going on the date with Roman. He made sure to mention all of Roman's good points (which were pretty much _everything_) and only stopped to take a sip from his energy drink.

Dean took this as an opportunity to put his own two cents in, "Well if he's so 'socially awkward' why the hell would you introduce him to me? Oh what did you all me that one time, the man who is 'so strange that it's off-putting to a lot of people', I think it was?"

Seth frowned, remembering the countless times Dean had scared someone off by scowling and glaring at them. He was also known to be pretty harsh with his words too, if Seth's first encounter with him had been anything to go by. He was rough around the edges but he was a really nice guy when you got to know him; the problem was that Dean didn't _want _anyone to get close to him. Seth had always been in awe of the fact that he was one of the few people that Dean trusted to be himself around.

"Well you are, man! You spend about eighty percent of your time scowling and glaring at people so that they won't bug you. But that doesn't matter, I think you and Roman would be really good together."

He had set Dean up on dates before but they'd always ended up being one night stands or Dean would just blow off the date before it started or occasionally even in the middle of them. He had stopped trying after a certain point but he was wholly confident that this date would end well. Roman wasn't like the other people Seth had set Dean up with; he was quiet and sweet, and he was the most adorable man Seth had ever met. Dean had made it well-known to Seth that he didn't like loud people who were full of themselves (not that people with any other personality had ever seemed to suit Dean either) and Roman was the exact opposite of that, which made him exactly Dean's type.

Dean seemed to be getting a bit upset, Seth could tell from the way he was running his fingers through his fringe and the fact that his blue eyes were growing darker by the minute, "Seth it doesn't matter what you think, it'll matter what this guy thinks when he meets me! I don't exactly make a great first impression and I don't think you're little Georgia Tech graduate friend will be very impressed with me: the guy who barely got through high school."

Seth bristled at the statement, remembering how Roman had had no friends in college because he was so shy, "Roman's not like that! He might be a big guy but he's really sweet and kind. And just because he went to a good university doesn't make him a snob or something. In fact, I was telling him about you the other day and he was really excited. So don't talk crap about him when you haven't even met him yet."

His outburst seemed to cow Dean slightly. He looked apologetic as he asked weakly, "H- He really wants to meet me?"

Seth sighed, "Yeah man he does. I just mentioned you randomly one day last week, something about how you work over at John's gym, and he started asking more about you every day. That's when I got the idea for you two to meet."

Dean didn't speak for a few minutes and Seth was worried that he was going to shoot down the date, _**"What'll I tell Roman if he says no? It'll probably crush the poor guy..."**_

"Alright I'll do it."

It took Seth a moment to process the words but when he finally did he immediately jumped on his best friend and hugged the daylights out of him, "Awesome! You won't regret this, I promise."

Dean struggled in his hold but Seth could tell that he didn't really mind, "I better not! Now get off me ya freaking koala!"

* * *

So Seth made the date for the next night (Saturday) at 5, not wanting to give either man a chance to back out of the date out of nervousness. He arranged for it to take place in their shared favorite place- the coffee shop- so that they wouldn't be too uncomfortable and the date would just be more casual that way.

He spent a good half an hour on the phone with Roman reassuring him that Dean really had agreed to the date and offering him some last minute advice.

"Just keep it casual. What you wear doesn't matter, just be yourself Roman and it'll all be fine."

"O- Okay Seth. Thanks again for this."

"No problem man, I really hope this works out. I want both of you to be happy; I know you and I haven't known each other long but I'd like to think of you as one of my best friends already. Is that cool?"

"..."

"Roman?"

_*whimper*_ "...Y- Your my best friend too S- Seth!"

Seth quickly scrambled to keep Roman from crying, "H- Hey buddy, it's okay! Please don't cry okay?"

Roman sniffled, "O- Okay..."

Seth chuckled warmly, "There you go. Now you better start getting ready, your date's in half an hour!"

"Oh crap! Thanks Seth, I'll see you on Monday. Bye!"

Seth laughed to himself as his new best friend hung up abruptly, imagining the blush Roman was sure to have coloring his face at the moment. He really couldn't wait to hear about the date but he was content to just wait and see. He hoped that it would end as he wanted- with both his best friends happy and with each other.

"_**Only time will tell, I guess. Hmm... I wonder if I should have maybe told Roman what Dean looked like? But I made sure the shop would be closed so it'll be just the two of them. Ah whatever, it'll all work itself out I'm sure!"**_

Seth shrugged, not giving it another thought, and settled in to have a movie night by himself.

* * *

"So? You gonna tell me how the date went or am I gonna have to drag it out of you?"

It was Sunday afternoon and Seth had gone over to Dean's to talk about the date; Seth hadn't heard from Roman the night before and he _really_ wanted to know how things had turned out.

"_**Did they get along? I really hope they did... If they didn't Roman's gonna be so upset, he was really hoping that Dean would like him. Maybe that why he didn't call last night?"**_

While Seth was internally freaking out at the possibility that Roman was upset, Dean was practically glued to his cell phone (the cell phone he had bought under protest after Seth had dragged him into the store, insisting he needed a new phone) texting someone. And another thing that was strange: he was _smiling_ as he did it!

"Okay seriously, what the hell is going on with you? I've never seen you on your phone for more than five minutes at a time, let alone nearly half an hour of constant texting! Who are you talking to?"

If possible Dean smiled even wider, a genuinely happy smile that took Seth by surprise, "Roman."

"Roman? You mean the Roman that I set you up with last night?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "No the other Roman Reigns I had a fucking date with last night! Yes the Roman you set me up with, you idiot!"

Seth's eyes lit up, "So the date _did _go okay! Tell me everything!"

"God you're such a girl sometimes Seth."

"Just tell me how it went!"

Dean paused for a moment, "He's cute. You didn't tell me he'd be that cute, that's not fair man!"

Seth laughed, "Yeah he is kind of adorable isn't he? So it wasn't awkward between you two or anything?"

"Well..."

Seth watched his best friend's face carefully and saw him go all misty-eyed as he relived the date in his head.

"He's just- I thought he'd be different you know? I was still sorta nervous about him being a really annoying kind of guy but when I met him... all I could think the whole time was that I never wanted to let him go. He's cute and funny, and he doesn't mind that I'm, as you put it, 'socially awkward'. I even kinda, sorta got mad at him-"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Wait, wait, wait let me finish! I was lost in my own little world before he came and I was worrying he was gonna blow me off cuz he was 10 minutes late. Anyways, he saw me in the back booth and came over but I still wasn't paying attention so he shook my shoulder. I was surprised so I grabbed his wrist and asked him what he wanted. I guess I musta scared him a bit cuz he started babbling about how he was supposed to meet a guy there and stuff. And I even heard him say to himself that he didn't think that you'd set him up with a guy as hot as me!"

Seth watched, unimpressed, as his best friend visibly preened over the compliment, "Yeah well I guess he was wrong, huh?"

"Damn straight! Anyways I noticed his tattoo and I finally realized who he was and after I mentioned you he realized that _I_ was the guy he was meeting so he got all embarrassed."

A small smirk suddenly lit his face when he said that and his eyes danced with amusement, "He looks really cute when blushes."

"And so what happened after that?"

"We just talked for a few hours, we ate in the coffee shop and then I walked him to back to his place. He lives only a block away from me; he said he was surprised we haven't bumped into each other since we live so close."

Seth reached out and punched Dean gently in the shoulder, "Now do you think you'll listen to me more often?"

The older man snorted, "That was a one in a million shot man! You got lucky with Roman, trust me."

"And did _you_ 'get lucky' with Roman last night?"

Dean's eyes widened dramatically as a light pink blush came to his cheeks and he frantically waved his hands in front of him, "No, no, no! You think I'd do that to him?! We've only been on one date, man!"

Seth sighed in relief, glad to see that Dean was obviously taking this very seriously with Roman, "I'm just checking man. Roman's my friend and he's so sweet and innocent; I don't want to see him get hurt, you know?"

Dean nodded, "I told him that if he wanted this to go any farther, it'd be at his own pace. He seems like the innocent type and I don't want to do anything that he's not comfortable with. I really like him Seth; I don't wanna screw this up by moving too fast too soon."

Seth full on grinned this time, "I'm proud of you man, really. I'd hoped that the date would go well but I didn't think it'd go _this_ well! If I didn't know any better I would be wondering if you were really Dean Ambrose."

Dean shrugged, "There's just something about him... I just wanna be close to him and protect him. I want this to work Seth; I really think that this could be something special."

"Then go for it Dean. I've known you for five years and I've never seen you happier than you are right now. And this is after only one date! By the time you guys reach your third date, who knows? Maybe you'll even stop scowling at everyone!"

Dean scoffed and lightly cuffed Seth on the back of the head, "Keep dreaming man! I've got a reputation to uphold, don't I?"

"Whatever you say you big softy!"

Dean swung at his best friend again but the two-tone haired man ducked and dashed into the living room, planning on grabbing a pillow for defensive purposes, while sing-songing, "Dean is a softy! Dean is a softy!"

Dean laughed and chased after his best friend, but not before sending another text to Roman and pocketing his phone, "Get back here!"

* * *

**I'm actually rather impressed at how long this one turned out to be, I just wrote until I was out of ideas. XD Now onto writing the actual sequel; it'll take place three months after their blind date but that's all I'm gonna tell you for now so look forward to it! I hope to have it done within the next week or so, but I'll make no promises.**

**Thanks so much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
